xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Citan Uzuki
Citan Uzuki is a doctor who lives up the mountain path from Lahan with his wife, Yui, and his daughter, Midori. He is a Third-class Solarian born in Etrenank, and his real name is Hyuga Ricdeau. Biography While in Solaris, he had a troublesome life, until he was accepted to the Jugend Military Academy thanks to his high intelligence. While there, he met Sigurd Harcourt and Jesiah Black. He then became a member of Jesiah's group (The Elements), along with Sigurd and Kahran Ramsus. Citan was the Water Element. Eventually, Sigurd and Jesiah left Solaris, Ramsus was promoted into a high Gebler officer, and Citan was appointed as a Solarian Guardian Angel. As a Solarian Guardian Angel, Citan carried out orders given to him directly by Emperor Cain and the Gazel Ministry. Later, he led an assault mission to Shevat. There he fought with Yui; however the two fell in love, and there was some possibility that Hyuga ordered the retreat from Shevat partially because he had fallen for Yui. Since then, Citan promised Yui's grandfather, Wiseman Gaspar Uzuki, to never use a sword to kill again. They then got married and Yui gave birth to their daughter, Midori. Citan later received instructions from Cain to watch over Fei Fong Wong (The Contact) to see if he would bring relief or destruction, which is when he assumed the name Citan Uzuki and moved with his family to Lahan. Xenogears He reports to Emperor Cain a few times over the course of the game. However, on the outside, he appears to be Fei's guardian and not a Solaris spy. His allegiance toward Solaris will shift completely during the course of the story. Personality He harbors a great enthusiasm for technology and possesses an acute intellect when thinking through complex problems, such as the invasion of Merkava (the physical structure of Deus). He has a strong sense of morality, and would never break a promise under nearly any circumstances; however when the situation deteriorated for the worse, he takes up the sword again with the approval of Yui; arguing that "This is no time for moralities". Gameplay Game-wise, Citan's first Gear is Heimdal. Later on, he returns to his Omnigear named Fenrir, which is aligned with the Anima Relic Asher and equipped with a large sword. It was kept in Gaspar's care 'in case of emergencies'. On foot, Citan is one of the best fighters in the game, first displaying a blindingly swift hand to hand combat style and, upon regaining his sword, a sword style similar to that of Iaido. He also has a large library of support Ether (his particular Ether talent is called Arcane), which is appropriate to his role as a doctor. He joins Fei early on in the game and stays with him until the end. Early in the game during battles, Citan is seen fighting bare fists and using a ki to make an illusion version of himself to make a deadly blow to his opponent and is the only character to join the party with a high HP. Later on, he wields a sword to make a deadly blow in each slashes when using his deathblows. Upon using elemental deathblows, Citan is capable of using elemental magic. If unarmed, he can form a sword-like blades in each elemental deathblows except Willow Wind which he makes a lightning damage with a straight punch. If using a sword, Some of his elemental damage has drastic change, both Festive Wind and Rumble Earth can make a heavy slash towards his opponent while both Haze of Fire and Crystal Water can do multiple slashes in each opponent. In gear battles, Citan pilots Heimdal and upon using his moves, every punches or kicks has a Chinese symbol embedded in each blows. Later when he pilots his omnigear, Fenrir, his fighting style soon switches to that of sword user and can make a deadly blow when he slashes his opponent with his moves. Deathblows (Brackets = with sword) * Ukigumo (Amaoto): - 4 AP * Mufu (Engetsu): - 5 AP * Jinrai (Amagumo): - 5 AP * Shinrai (Himatsu): - 6 AP * Renken (Yako): - 6 AP * Hakai (Zanretsu): - 6 AP * Ougi (Myogetsu): - 6 AP * Willow Wind (Festive Wind): - Wind Elemental, 7 AP * Rare Earth (Rumble Earth): - Earth Elemental, 7 AP * Hell Fire (Haze of Fire): - Fire Elemental, 7 AP * Tsunami Ice (Crystal Water): - Water Elemental, 7 AP Quotes * "Injured, sick, all accepted. Come on in! But no deceased please." (on a sign in front of his house) * "Music is a mysterious thing. Sometimes it makes people remember things they do not expect. Many thoughts, feelings, memories... things almost forgotten... Regardless of whether the listener desires to remember or not." * "Fei, using power or being used by power... is that not a problem of the heart...? If humans do not use their power for wrong it can be a good thing... I believe such power can help us." * "Let us just say that I know a little more about the world than most do." * "...Sigurd... I think you need to rethink your methods of disciplining..." * "But now is not the time to contemplate morals. It is not fair for me to be the only innocent one." * "Do you think you could possibly be a little more subtle? With the amount of activity you have stirred up, you could even wake up the dead." * "Childish ideals pale when placed before reality. But actually many are satisfied with that. Being given one's place, frees one from any risks. Misfortunes maybe blamed on others. Do you know why people can not exist alone but under some bigger concept such as a group or a country? People need a place to go to be themselves... The more stable it is the more effective it is. The Ministry gives them such a place. Under total surveillance, there is no need to bear the delusion of being an 'individual'. What could be easier? Facts are facts so let's just accept them. It will be easier for all of us. Resistance is futile. It only makes things painful." Trivia * Citan is "Shitan" in the Japanese version. His name was intentionally mistranslated into Citan to avoid a certain 4-letter English word that is synonymous with "feces" and "poop". * Citan has many questionable actions.http://lparchive.org/Xenogears-%28by-The-Dark-Id%29/Citan/ * Jin Uzuki was likely inspired by Citan Uzuki. Gallery Citan2.png|Portrait. Category:Xenogears main characters Category:Male characters